


Alone In The Night

by izuxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Blush Fest, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Masturbation, Shyness, Smut, Thinks get steamy while patrolling, [insert lenny face here], i need holy water, major ladynoir, maybe marichat, your marinette is showing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuxx/pseuds/izuxx
Summary: *ON HOLD - Since 12/21/18*Patrols are always the same for the two superheros who protect Paris. This one happened to be a bit different. Who knew Chat Noir could be so good at pleasing his lady? Marinette starts questioning if she’s developing feelings for her handsome partner after what happened between them that one night.





	1. That Cat...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my last "Alone In The Night" but this one is going to be longer and include more chapters. I ended up deleting my last "Alone In The Night" because it wasn't as popular as my other fanfictions and it was very short. I really hope this one is much better lol
> 
> (this fanfic is first person)
> 
> btw POV is point of view just so you guys know c:

***Ladybug’s POV***

I was certain this patrol was going to be like every other patrol that Chat and I did. I always knew Chat Noir had a thing for me, but he couldn’t get into his head that I liked someone else. It was Adrien Agreste of course. Nearly every girl I knew as my civilian self was crushing just as hard as I was on Adrien. I mean, he’s irresistible. Over the years, he’s changed. In a good way of course. His body was just amazing. His muscles were thicker, and his chest was nicely built. When I first met Adrien, I was nearly as tall as him. Now, he’s a head length taller than me. The problem is, Chat Noir’s body is very similar to Adrien’s. His black latex catsuit doesn’t make it any better for me. His suit outlines all of his muscles, and I caught myself staring a few times. I’m pretty sure Chat caught me staring a few times as well which is sorta embarrassing.

When I arrived at our usual spot, Chat Noir was already there. He was looking at the beautiful city that was glowing. He was leaning against a wall, his tail flicking softly. I hooked my yoyo around my waist. I walked quietly towards him with a small smile. There was a soft breeze and I saw him shiver a bit. I giggled softly and stop in my tracks. He had jumped in surprise and turned around and smiled. “My lady!” He exclaimed.

“Hey kitty.” I greeted my partner with a smile as I walked towards him.

“Hey bugaboo~” Chat responded, walking towards me.

He stopped when he was about a foot away from me. My handsome partner took my hand but didn’t bow down like he always did. Instead he held my hand and held it up to his face and kissed it. I watched him as he kissed my hand and I instantly felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Of course he was flirting like always. This time, it really got to me. I pulled my hand away, now knowing my face was as red as my suit. I glanced away shyly and bit my lip. I was surprised when he started laughing. I looked at him, blinking my eyes in confusion. Chat Noir looked at me and chuckled. “You’re too cute, buggie~” He winked at me and gently licked his lips.

“Shut up, Chat!” I blushed even more and crossed my arms. I couldn’t believe he was actually getting to me! He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me to embrace me in a huge. “Awwww. My Lady is adorable~” He squeezed me gently and placed a few kisses on my cheek and my forehead.

“Ch-Chat!” I couldn’t stop from laughing. Chat Noir kept peppering my face with kisses, making me laugh even more. I tried pushing him away, but he just kept squeezing my body to his. He stopped kissing my face but was still squeezing me. He laughed and looked at me and it took me a few seconds to stop giggling. I looked up at him and smiled, gazing into his emerald green cat eyes. He unwrapped one arm that was around me and gently grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting my chin up slightly. His usual sly grin appeared on his face and I nervously swallowed.

***Chat Noir’s POV***

Teasing my lady was always one of my favorite things. She would usually get upset and it would be so cute just to watch her watch her facial expressions change. After squeezing her and peppering her face with kisses, I gently lifted her chin so I could look into her beautiful blue bell eyes. I grinned slightly and watched her cheeks flush with cute pink blush. I had my arm secured around him slim waist and I gently squeezed her again. Her breasts were pressed up against my chest I couldn’t help from blushing. I do admit that I had have fantasies about my dear partner. I can’t help it. Her body has gotten so… sexy. I can’t count how many erections I’ve had from just glancing at her body. Her hips were curved so nicely and her bare thighs could just crush me. Not to mention, her tight suit nicely outlined her plump breasts. I bit my lip nervously and looked down at her tasty pink lips.

I wanted to kiss her. So fucking /bad/. I took my thumb and rubbed Ladybug’s bottom lip. Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and leaned down. I gently pressed my lips against Ladybug’s and kept her close. Her lips were so soft and tasted very sweet. I was expecting her to push me away but I felt her lips melt into mine. Ladybug ended up wrapping her arms around my neck and I felt her stand on her tippy toes. I let out a soft growl of pleasure and my tail flicked in excitement. I couldn’t actually believe I was kissing Ladybug!

My tongue poked her lips to ask for entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted and I stuck my tongue in. Ladybug let me play with tongue and I sucked on it. She was making these arousing noises which made me growl with pleasure again. As we made out, I realized I was getting erected. My cat ears went flat against my head as I prayed that Ladybug couldn’t feel or notice my bulge. In my surprise, she pulled away and smirked. Ladybug placed her hand on my bulge and I hissed. I groaned and looked down at her, not knowing how flirty she could be. I pulled her close and growled into her ear. I picked her up and pinned her against the wall I was leaning against before she arrived. Ladybug let out a soft whine as I pinned her against the brick wall. I grinned and started kissing the sweet spots on her neck. I cursed our kwamis for giving us suits that couldn’t come off. I just wanted her so badly.

“Ladybug,” I groaned as I rubbed my bulge against her damp crotch. “I want you so bad…” I nearly whimpered into her ear. She suppressed a moan as I went back to kissing her neck. I gently licked the skin that was showing on her neck. I took one of my gloved hands and squeezed her breast which concluded in her whining out in pleasure. She had her head tilted back and I licked and kissed under her chin. I latched my lips onto a soft part of her neck and sucked for a few moments. After I was sure I left a love mark on my sweet Ladybug, I stopped sucking and pulled away. A loud ‘pop’ came from my lips as they separated from Ladybug’s skin. I smirked devilishly up at Ladybug as I realized she was panting. This girl I was pleasuring was looking so sexy and so beautiful, I wasn’t sure I couldn’t get anymore aroused. My boner was rubbing Ladybug’s womanhood through her suit and I groaned as I loved the feeling. Ladybug’s legs were wrapped around my hips and I gently squeezed her breast and her ass at the same time, a whimper coming from my lady’s mouth as I did so.

***Ladybug’s POV***

Chat Noir grinded his bulge against me and I absolutely loved it. I tried to hide my miserable whimpers as he pleasured me. As he kissed my neck, my hands went up into his messy blonde hair. I panted softly as he kept grinding against me and I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could. His bulge kept rubbing against my clit through our suits and I cried out in pleasure. My partner kept squeezing my ass and my breast, making me moan out loudly. I squeezed my legs tighter around him, making him groan out. He kissed my jawline until he got to my ear. He growled ever so softly, sending a shiver up my spine. Chat kissed my temple and I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

Chat Noir was always so mischievous so I knew what he was going to do would possibly haunt me. He kept his hand on my breast and I whimpered softly as I was dying to know what he was going to. Suddenly, I felt his hand slip in between my legs and he settled his gloved hand on my crotch for a moment. He gazed into my eyes, his devilish smirk still on his face. My cheeks were flushed with red blush and he chuckled deeply. Chat kissed me and then started to rub my womanhood making me gasp. He removed his hand that was on my breast and put it on my waist to keep me from sliding down the wall.

At first, his rubbing was soft and slow. He was starting to purr and I saw his eyes trailing up and down my body. My arms slowly wrapped around his neck and he purred more. He kept rubbing my womanhood gently as he started to study me. Chat only started to rub my clitoris through my suit and I squeezed my eyes tightly again. He started to rub more harshly and I whined out. I ended up putting my forehead on his shoulder as he rubbed. The cat started to tease me by including his claws while he rubbed which made me whimper and whine. I shiver as he continued. His purrs were loud and he chuckled.

“You’re so beautiful, bugaboo~” He cooed into my ear as he teased me. “I love seeing you like this~” Chat kissed my temple again as I twitched and shivered, trying to suppress my moans.

He started to rub my entire vagina through my suit again, being a bit harsh with his fingers but I wasn’t going to complain. Chat Noir twitched in excitement and his purring continued. He kissed my temple again and licked the tip of my ear to tease me. “Imagine what I could do to you without our suits~” He seductively told me. It was amazing to imagine. I wanted him to fuck me /so/ bad. I whimpered as his rubbing got faster. “Come for me, my bug~” He took his hand off of my waist for a quick moment to lift my head up, afterwards he settled it back onto my hip. I was a whimpering, panting mess at that moment. He bit his lip, trying his best to make me cum. After a few more moments of him teasing my womanhood, I felt my orgasm building up, and before I knew it, I had released.

Chat stopped rubbing me and smirked at me. “That was so hot, m’lady~” He chuckled. I knew that my juices had gone through my suit and I blushed in embarrassment. I watched Chat seductively lick his lips in enjoyment. I knew this handsome boy was going to be the death of me. He put both of his hands on my waist and lifted me up until he settled my legs on his shoulders. I put my hands in his blonde locks and blushed even deeper. He looked up and winked at me before he latched his lips to the crotch of my suit.

***Chat Noir’s POV***

‘I made Ladybug cum.’

That’s all that was really going through my head at this moment. I still couldn’t believe I was having sexual relations with this girl. I couldn’t believe she was letting me do all of this! After she came, I had a wonderful idea. I assumed her juices would leak through her suit. I placed my hands on her waist after I was done rubbing her. I carefully lifted her up and settled her legs on my shoulders. I looked up to see her beautiful face covered with that cute red blush. I grinned up at her and winked at her. I then laid my eyes on the wet spot on her suit. I licked my lips and leaned closer to her crotch. I proceeded to start sucking her juices that were stained to her suit. She tasted wonderful… I started to lick, kiss and suck the area. I was addicted immediately. I earned a few moans from my bugaboo and I felt her hands grip my hair. My tail flicked as I sorta ate her out. I tried to suck all the juices from her suit and I knew before she came, she was wet. She started whimpering as I sucked, making me even more aroused. Her ankles were crossed behind my back and she made me bury my nose in her crotch. Her scent was beyond amazing and I couldn’t get enough of her.

“Oh Chat~” Ladybug had moaned out. I grinned to myself and sucked more.

I savored the taste of her wonderful juices. I tugged and nibbled on her suit, just trying to get more of her juices flowing into my hungry mouth. I licked all around her crotch area making her shiver. My hands were placed on both of her thighs and I gently squeezed them both. I made sure that she wasn’t slipping and pressed her more against the wall. I bit softly as I caught the outline of her clit through her suit. I just wanted to please her more. Whimpering in frustration, I continued to taste her flavors. My ears were flat against my head again, and I heard her moan out loud, making my tail flicked. My erection was starting to pulse and it was irritating me. After I was sure I had tasted most of her juices, I gently put her down on the ground. Her legs wobbled a bit and she was gripping the arms of my suit gently. I noticed she was panting and her forehead was beaded with sweat. I softly kissed her soft lips and growled softly as my boner was just straining to get free. She looked up at me with her gorgeous blue bell eyes and bit her lip shyly which I found adorable.

Ladybug slowly closed her eyes and kissed me. She tugged on my suit, telling me to sit down. I did as she said, not daring to break this passionate kiss. Ladybug sat down with me but sat on my lap, right on my bulge. I hissed in pleasure and she knew it felt good for me. She released her grip on my suit and put her hands on my shoulders. Her back was arched and I placed my hands on her waist and on the small of her back. She started grinding her crotch on my bulge and even bounced. I groaned in the kiss, wanting her to continue.

***Ladybug’s POV***

Chat just basically ate me out and I loved every part of it. After how he pleasured me, I just had to repay him. I knew he still had a boner from before and I could kinda tell it was bothering him. I motioned him to sit down as I kissed him and I wasn’t surprised that he listened. I sat on his lap, making sure our crotches were rubbing. I wanted to please him like how he pleased me. I started to grind my womanhood against his covered erection. I bounced to make it more pleasurable for him and I earned an arousing groan from him. I grinned in the kissed and continued to grind myself against his dick. He stopped the kiss with a hiss and I smirked softly, watching him as his eyes were closed and as he huffed a few times. Our foreheads were resting against each other’s and I didn’t stop. I gasp softly as his covered dick hit my clit.

I stopped the grinding and placed my hand on his bulge and squeezed softly. He moaned and bucked his hips. I smiled and pecked his forehead gently. “K-keep doing that-” Chat hissed softly, biting his bottom lip. I squeezed again, more rougher. He moaned again and looked at me with his lust filled eyes and kissed my puffy, swollen lips. I started to rub his covered dick gently just as he did with me. He pulled away and gasped. I studied his face as I kept rubbing his bulge. He groaned out and bucked his hips again. “M-my lady!” My handsome gasped.

I smirked to myself, knowing that he was probably loving this. He rolled his head back in pleasure and I went a bit more rougher with my rubbing. “B-buggie… I-I’m about to c-cum.” He furrowed his eyebrows together and squeezed his eyes shut. His grip on my waist became tighter and I bit my lip in concentration as I tried to make him cum. I continued to rub his bulge and I squeezed every once in awhile. I saw him squeeze his eyes shut even tighter and he exclaimed in a moan. That’s when I knew he came. I smiled to myself in victory. I felt his muscles relax and he let go of my hip. He laid back and propped himself on his elbows and smiled softly, his ears still against his head.

“I never thought you’d actually make me cum…” Chat Noir chuckled softly, teasingly. He looked up at me and I awkwardly shifted on his lap.

“Well, I just wanted to repay my minou back for how he pleased me.” I said, nearly in a whisper.

He grinned and sat up, pulling me close to him chest. “But I cleaned you up.” He whispered in my ear and chuckled lightly again.

My face heated up as blush appeared on my cheeks. “W-well, your suit i-is more thicker!” I stammered in embarrassment.

“I’m teasing, bugaboo.” He gently said, kissing my cheek softly.

***Chat’s POV***

This is always why I loved teasing my lady. She would get so flustered and I just find it so adorable. After I kissed her cheek, I studied her cute red blush. I figured that her cheeks were warm from her blushing so much. I studied the blush that was on her nose, and I spotted a few freckles on her nose. ‘Cute…’ I immediately noted to myself that Ladybug most likely had freckles. I smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. My hands settled on her waist and rubbed her sides softly. I questioned if we were going to do this more often.

I /really/ wanted to have more times like this.

Ladybug and I gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments before I felt my own face heat up in embarrassment. I glanced down for a moment before meeting Ladybug’s eyes again.

“My lady… I love you…”


	2. Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug wants to apologize to Chat for running off after he told her "I love you" and Chat wants to apologize to Ladybug for rushing her. What happens, isn't what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I was really overwhelmed and really anxious while writing this. I hoped it turned out good.

***Marinette’s POV***

Chat Noir told me that he loved me! Well, not me, he told Ladybug. I was laying on my bed rubbing my head, wishing I reacted differently to the situation. I was probably overreacting. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I felt really guilty… It was almost like I was cheating on Adrien. But I wasn’t… I groaned and dropped my phone by me on the bed. The situation only happened last night and it was making my stomach turn into a knot.

‘I need to talk to Chat,’ I thought to myself.

Sitting up, I thought about last night with my partner. He treated me so well and I wanted more… I thought about how he rubbed me and ate me out. I closed my eyes, a soft pink blush growing on my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip gently felt a desire to be touched by Chat Noir again. I tried to imagine him without his mask, but it was difficult to imagine him as anyone I knew. I sighed, realizing I needed to get him out of my head.

I looked at Tikki, knowing she was ready to transform me into Ladybug. After I transformed, I left my room through the skylight to my balcony. I unhooked my yoyo and made my way to a random spot where I could think about everything that was going on. To my surprise, I made it to where Chat and I meet up for nightly patrol. I wasn’t even paying attention to where I was going. I kept thinking about Chat Noir. He needed to get out of my head.

Groaning to myself, I decided to stay here. I walked over to the brick wall that Chat Noir and I were rubbing against each other on and sat down on the ground. Our patrol spot was on top of a tall building. The brick wall was just a wall to another building. I tilted my head back and thought about last night with my handsome partner. I squeezed my eyes closed and knew I was probably wet from all these thoughts. I crept my hand down to my covered crotch and started to rub gently. I bit my lip to suppress my moans and whimpers. I assumed that I was up high enough to where people couldn’t see me. If people could see me, then they would’ve saw what Chat and I had done last night.

Rubbing some myself more, I moaned softly. I rubbed a bit faster, wishing it was Chat who was rubbing me again. My fingers weren’t as talented as Chat Noir’s were. I moaned again, but this time, louder. My other hand went into a fist and I tried my very best to stay quiet. I didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention. I rubbed my clit through my suit and whimpered to myself. I just couldn’t stop thinking about how Chat treated me last night. He treated me just like a princess and I absolutely loved it. I blushed deeply, embarrassed that I was actually masturbating to Chat. Unable to hold another moan, the next one came out loudly. “Ch-Chaaat..~” I whimpered.

I mewled out to no one as I kept imagining myself with Chat. The scenario from last night turned into something else. The fantasy I was having was of us without our suits. I imagined that he was teasing me like he always did and was rubbing his finger against my pussy. It continued on with Chat taking me over to a bed and just fucking me senseless. Oh god. How I yearned for that. He was kissing my breasts and sucking on my nipple, teasing the other one with his fingers. Fantasy Chat gave me hickeys all over my body, marking me his.

Whimpering, I shook softly as my body became tense. I doubted that I could actually make myself reach my climax but continued to rub myself. I cried out Chat’s name again as I imagined him being with me. I just couldn’t get that stupid… hot cat out of my mind! I was suppose to come here to just think about my thoughts!

‘Oh how I’m certainly thinking, alright.’

The fantasy turned into a different one. I imagined Chat Noir being so passionate and romantic with me until night came, and he treated me so good… The fantasy included Chat bending me over a bed and fucking me hard from behind and cooing sweet, lovely things in my ear that every girl wanted to hear from a guy. It was all I wanted right now. God…

***Chat Noir’s POV***

I was on my way to meet up my lady. One, it was nearly time for patrol, and since we sorta skipped last night, I figured we would do it tonight, and two, I wanted to talk to her about what happened last night. I didn’t want to talk to her about all the sexual things that went on, because those were all too lovely, but I wanted to talk to her about what I told her. I feel bad actually. I rushed in and I thought it was okay since we both made each other cum, and I told my lady ‘I love you.’ It was such an idiot move, honestly. I think Ladybug got uncomfortable and decided to leave. I don’t blame her.

I groaned to myself while I ran and jumped rooftop to rooftop, feeling like an idiot and a bit of a dick. I decided to myself that when I saw Ladybug, the first thing I was going to do was apologize and not kiss her like some weirdo. What happened last night was only a one time thing. Plus, I know she likes someone else, and it kills me to admit that but it’s the truth. I just hope I gave her some confidence to put herself out there more… or something.

As I reached closer to our patrol meeting area, I heard Ladybug called my name and I started rushing towards her. I suddenly froze and realized it wasn’t a call of distress… It was a whine of pleasure. I started thinking that she was with someone else and so I jumped to the neighboring building that was right by where our patrol area was. I crouched down, being hidden by some air vents but still being able to my dear Ladybug and watched her. I realized that she was sitting on the ground, her head throw back and her hand on her crotch. She was moaning my name every once in awhile and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I shifted to where I was comfortable enough to keep watching.

I could hear her small whimpers and whines from here thanks to my cat ears. I bit my lip, watching her rub herself. It was such a sexy view. I felt my dick get erected and I growled softly. Ladybug kept arching her back in pleasure and I placed my hand on my bulge and squeezed gently. She was just so sexy and I couldn’t resist watching her masturbate. I saw her breasts jiggle as she arched her back and my cat ears went flat against my head as my cat tail flicked in excitement. I squeezed my bulge more, hoping to relieve it a bit but it didn’t work. It wasn’t really an issue to me. Ladybug’s body kept distracting me from worrying about my boner. She kept crying out my name and I couldn’t help myself any longer.

I wanted to help.

I stood up slowly, making sure she was still rubbing herself. I jumped on the building she was on, barely standing on the edge of the roof. I crouched down into my cat pose, looking like I was about to pounce. I watched Ladybug rub herself more, my tail flicking behind me. She didn’t even notice me. She was just distracted by herself. I chuckled very lightly to myself, hearing her whimper and cry out. I stood up and started slowly walking over to her. I stopped when I was several feet away from Ladybug. I grinned and said, “Need any help there, bugaboo?~”

***Ladybug’s POV***

 

I was too lost in my fantasies. I couldn’t even make myself hit my climaxing point. I really needed Chat. I was mewling his name every once in awhile, basically begging him to come to me. I kept thinking of him in many different ways, it was actually ridiculous.

I was a bit surprised when I heard his voice come from a few feet away from me. At first, I thought it was in my fantasy until I opened my eyes. They were half lidded and I looked to where the voice came from. I saw Chat Noir standing there, a huge grin on his face. I panted softly and I parted my lips. “Ch-chat…” I mumbled, barely in a whisper.

Honestly, I thought he was just going to tease him until I whimpered and mewled some more but instead, he walked over to me and picked me up, pinning me against the wall like how he did last night. I let out a soft moan, given since he was pressing his bulge against my pussy again. He chuckled deeply, his deep green eyes looking at me with lust. My cheeks were coated with pink blush and I was still panting from rubbing myself. “My poor baby~” Chat cooed to me. He bit his lip seductively, only making me more aroused. “Were you thinking of me?” He sneered, making me want to know what he was going to do to me.

I nodded slowly, making him laugh softly. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted my chin up so I could actually made eye contact with him. “I was watching you rub yourself, buggie,” Chat said in a soft voice. “It was quite the show. /Very/ hot.” He kissed me deeply. We kissed for a few moments before he slid his tongue into my mouth and played with my wet cavern.

After about five minutes of Chat Noir and I French kissing, he pulled away slowly, a mix of our salvia trailing from my mouth to his. It disappeared within a second and he took his thumb and wiped his mouth with it, knowing I was watching his lips. I looked up at his eyes and that mischievous look was in his eyes again and a sweat ran down my neck. He put me down on the ground to where I was standing. For a second, I thought he was actually going to leave me here, on the roof alone, without actually pleasing me. Chat Noir suddenly leaned down and started pecking my neck. I closed my gasp and sighed in relief softly. His lips covered every little centimeter of the exposed skin on my neck and I giggled softly since it tickled a bit. Chat started to kiss behind my neck and I let out a soft sound of pleasure.

As he kissed the back of my neck, his hand snaked up my stomach until it got to my breast. He put his hand over my boob and rubbed it softly and then squeezed it after. I could feel his claws poke me and I let out a small whimpered, but I loved it anyways. He kept rubbing it as if he were massaging it. I had let out another small sound of please and I heard him growl quietly into my ear a few times. I felt Chat’s another hand slide down my stomach and to my thigh. He rubbed it for a few seconds before he continued to slide it onto my crotch. I gasped softly in surprise and blushed more, wanting him to do more.

***Chat’s POV***

Since last night, I instantly loved how vulnerable and sexual my lady could get with me. It was almost as if she were mine. All mine. I prayed and hope no one was touching Ladybug the way I did. I couldn’t bare to share my lady with anyone else. What was happening right now was more important. Ladybug was a whimpering, mewling mess for me, and it was all I needed for now. I loved how submissive she got for me. She actually wants me to touch her, please her, make her feel special… /Ohh/… If I ever get the chance, I’d fuck her however she’d want me to fuck her.

Right now, I was behind her, peppering kisses everywhere. I was rubbing her breast and was about to rub her lovely womanhood. I started to kissed her collarbone up to her ear. This made her rest her head back on my shoulder. I smiled and then kissed her cheek, proceeding to press my bulge against her ass. I heard her suppress a small moan and I gently licked her cheek, wanting her to let her sweet moan out.

I started rubbing her covered pussy softly, hoping so earn some sound of pleasure. She suppressed another moan and I growled possessively. I squeezed her boob again and ran my fingers over where her nipples were. I got rewarded with a small whine which was good enough to me. I pressed my bulge more against her ass making her whine again. I smirked and kissed down to her neck again. I saw where I left a few love marks on her and I hoped everyone who say her today, also saw the hickeys.

I rubbed her pussy more faster as I bit her neck gently. After I bit her neck, I licked the indented skin carefully. I moaned when she suddenly wiggled her nice ass against my bulge. That’s when I started to tease her with my claws. I felt her shiver and I chuckled into her ear. “You’re so cute~ And you’re ass is amazing~” I cooed to her as my hand that was playing with her breast, went down and tightly gripped a cheek of her ass. She let out a loud moan that was accompanied by my name. “Chaaaaat~!” She had moaned.

***Ladybug’s POV***

I felt Chat thrust against my ass after I had moaned his name out. I was starting to think he was enjoying this a bit too much. Heh. He rubbed my crotch so good, and didn’t take no breaks. My head was still back on his shoulder and I heard him start purring again. I kept rubbing my ass on his bulge and his groaned into my ear. His hand left my ass and went back to my boob. I felt his teeth sink into the neck on my skin and I whimpered. He kissed the place he bit, and I knew he didn’t break any skin. 

He kept rubbing my pussy faster and faster, his claws teasing my clit. I moaned loudly and he squeezed my breast. I felt myself reach the edge and I knew in no time, I was going hit my orgasm. Chat began to rub his suited boner against my butt, and I assumed he wanted to make himself cum. I panted and lifted my head, using the back of my hand to suppress my ridiculous moans. Chat Noir kissed the back of my head and with the purring, I heard he was panting aswell. He rubbed me and grinded against me, making me feel like I was in heaven.

Chat groaned and stopped his actions. Bushing deeply, I thought I did something wrong. I turned my head to look at him, and I saw that he was blushing as well. Parting my lips to say something, he interrupted me by saying, “I came,” He honestly looked so embarrassed. I tried to not smile, but I ended up laughing. His face was now full of confusion and snickered, trying to cover up all of my laughter. I saw his cat ears fall flat against his head and he just looked at me, trying to figure out why I was laughing. “I-I wanted you to come first!” He exclaimed to me. I kept snickering.

“I-I’m sorry, Chaton I just find it-” My sentence was interrupted by my laughter. His hand that was placed my crotch fell down to his side and he raised an eyebrow. I finally calmed down and I turned around to face him. “I just find your looks so cute,” I snickered softly. He growled teasingly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to his body. Chat had a serious look on his face and then he smiled which made me blush softly. He suddenly pecked my lips and I looked up into his green eyes. “Y’know,” Chat started. “I find you really attractive.” He told me. I rolled my eyes in a playful way, already knowing he did find me pretty. “No kidding.” He said after I rolled my eyes. “I’ve always found you extremely beautiful,” He said as he kissed me. “Ever since the first day when I met you.” He smirked.

I blushed more, staying silent so he could continue. “I mean, over the years, I always thought your body was nice. But now, it’s a total upgrade.” He chuckled as he teased me. “To your breasts, to this nice ass,” Chat gripped my ass with one of his gloved hands and grinned down at me. “I think the part I like most about you is your eyes.” He said softly and kissed the tip of my nose. I realized that Chat Noir could actually make me see that Adrien would most likely not want me back. I also knew, that I fell head over heels for him.

***Chat Noir’s POV***

I could look into Ladybug’s beautiful eyes for eternity and still not be amazed of how bright and gorgeous they are. They were my favorite thing about my precious Ladybug. Her lips probably fell in second place. Overall, I loved everything about Ladybug. Her personality, her body, her laugh… Just absolutely everything. She was amazing. I would declare my love for her to all of Paris, no… To the entire universe. 

Ladybug was gazing up at me, the cute red blush, coating her cheeks again. A small smile appeared on her face and her arms raised up to wrap around my neck. She kissed me suddenly, immediately making the kiss deep. I kissed her back, returning the deepness. She softly pulled away, looking at me shyly. “I never answered you last night,” She softly said, glancing away for a quick moment before looking back at me. I was confused for a moment, raising a brow to indicate that I was. “I love you too, minou.”

My jaw dropped and I stared down at her. She… actually loved me back. I was in total shock. Processing her words through my head, a smile raised on my lips and I hugged her tightly. Ladybug giggled and hugged me back. When I actually released my grip around her, she shyly tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, and smiled softly. “Well, I should go before my parents freak when they realize I’m not home in my room.” She said.

I smiled and nodded, kissing her lips one last time for the night and looked at her. “I’ll see you later then, my lady.” I grabbed her hand, bowing as I placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She giggled as I let her hand go, and she started walking away, unhooking her yoyo that was around her waist. “Bye kitty,” She waved to me and jumped onto some other buildings. I left as well, jumping on another building that wasn’t far from where she landed. I turned my head to see her leave and I saw her jump building to building until she landed on the Dupain-Cheng bakery. I turned my entire body, and as I did that, I saw Ladybug detransform. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I saw who my lady was.

‘Ladybug is Marinette..?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this wasn't going to include many chapters, so I figure it's most likely going to have below 15 chapters, which I'll get done before summer is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm trying to get 3000+ words on each chapter I do on this, there will only be 1-3 updates per week for the summer. When school starts again, then there will be only 1 update every one to two weeks. I'm trying to update "Pervert" 3-5 times per week since I'm only starting to get 1000+ words per chapter.


End file.
